Individuals are increasingly engaging in online education activities. Students taking such courses may do so for various reasons (e.g., professional reasons, lifelong interests in learning, etc.) and invest significant effort into completing assignments, exams, etc. in order to complete a course. However, it can be difficult for the students' accomplishments and efforts in such courses to be recognized.